Chances
by Book-Nerd-1014
Summary: Chance. A funny word I seem to be on the wrong side of. Chances happen all the time in life, they are just either good or bad. Let me introduce myself before I go any further. My name is Annabeth Chase. I am 23 years old. Let us start my story the day I found out I was dying. Full summary in story. AU
1. Chapter 1 - The News

**This is my new story. It is going to be my first multi-chapter story! So yay about that.**

 **I got inspired to write this from some of the things I have going on. As it says on my account page, I have type one diabetes. I was having a bit of a bump in the road when I wrote the first draft of this. I liked the idea and so I kept going. I also got inspired by, of course, Percy Jackson and Fault in Our Stars. My friend just finished reading it (I haven't yet, but I'm going to!) and was talking about how good it was.**

 **Summary**

 ** _Chance. A funny word I seem to be on the wrong side of._ Chances happen all the time in life, they are just either good or bad. _Let me introduce myself before I go any further. My name is Annabeth Chase. I am 23 years old._ It was this one girl who always seems to be getting the one in a million thing happen to her. _Let us start my story the day I found I was dying._ One girl who has a limited life. _I felt eyes on me. So, I looked up and grey met green._ And the one boy she happens to meet. I _was alone, dying, and miserable._ She seemed to be getting the worst of luck. _"It seems all of these things happen to me by chance. But, I don't know if they're good or bad. They've helped shape me into who I am today."_**

 **So yeah, that's my summary. I have an idea of where I want to go with this. I don't know how long it will take or how long this story will be. I'll say more at the end of this chapter. Also, this story is going to be all in Annabeth's POV. Maybe, if you guys want, I could do someone else's POV or 3rd person.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson or any story recognition you see. The plot is mine and original characters.**

 **So, without further adieu...**

 **Chapter One – The News**

 **~oOo~**

Chance.

A funny word which I seemed to be on the wrong side of. I was alone, dying, and miserable.

I only had my 6 best friends and close mentor. Other than them, I was alone. My family doesn't want me. I have no boyfriend. I keep myself busy with school. I wasn't going to let myself become depressed. I had my best friends there for me and I had to be there for them. I had my dream to build something permanent. I want to become an architect. I have all of these dreams and things I need to do. I can't become depressed, that would ruin my plan. But, it became harder not to, especially after I found out the news that scarred me for the rest of my life.

Let me introduce myself before I go any further. My name is Annabeth Chase. I am 23 years old. I have curly, blond hair and intense, grey eyes. I have an athletic built an am taller that the average women. I was born in Virginia, but my family lives in San Francisco, California. I now live in New York City, New York. I'm currently going to school at Columbia University and am studying to be an architect. Well, er, was studying to be one. You see, 5 months ago I was diagnosed with cancer. With my luck, it just had to be one of the worst kinds of brain cancer, Glioblastoma. But, let's not get into my grief-stricken backstory. This is about something else that, sadly, does have to do with my cancer. Let us start my story the day I found out I was dying.

 **~oOo~**

 **February** **11th**

I had gone to a clinic near campus to ask about the headachesI was getting recently. I walked into the clinic and got signed in. I then went to the waiting area. I looked around as I waited. The seats were plastic with a cushioning back and seat. There was a magazine rack on the wall to my left which was next to a water fountain. The walls were a boring grey color like everything else in the room. There were windows looking out of the second story floor. Sitting across from me was a mother with her two kids, a little girl and a baby. The toddler was focused intently on the TV which was playing Sofia the First on Disney Junior. The mom was fusing over her baby. I smiled to myself.

"Annabeth Chase?"

I turned to see a nurse looking at her clipboard. She was dressed in the usual nurse uniform, blue pants and shirt. The had her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. I stand up and follow her through the wooden door. She asks me the basic questions while getting my height and weight. Once we go down a hall and into the room she finally asks me why I'm here.

"Well, I've been getting these horrible headaches," I tell her pulling up my sleeves to show. "I don't know what's causing them. They just start randomly and are like migraines. "

"Hmm, interesting," The nurse says, writing something down. "Okay, so I'll go get Dr. Brown. She should be in in a minute or two." She says getting up and leaving.

So, after a minute, the door opens again and middle-aged women with straight blond hair walks in. She smiles at me warmly before sitting down.

"From what I understand you've been getting really bad migraines." She asks.

"Yes," I answer and tell her everything I told the nurse. "But, it's not just that Dr. Brown. I haven't been feeling myself lately either. Usually, I'm energetic and ready to start the day. But lately I've been feeling... sluggish. It's weird, like I'm not myself. Once in a while, I throw up too. But, like the headaches, it's random."

The doctor nods as she jots somethings down. She then takes a deep breath and replies, "Okay, so I'm not one-hundred present sure what is happening, but you need to go to the main hospital. I'll set an appointment up for you with Dr. Jones. Just go to the hospital on 37th street. Tell them Dr. Brown sent you and they should let you in."

With that she ushered me out. I left the clinic and went to walk over the hospital. It wasn't too far, only 5 blocks, and it left me time to think. I thought about why she would send me to the hospital. Was it something that bad or serious? Is there something wrong with me? Ughhh! I wish I had taken up Thalia on her deal to come with me.

The thoughts continued on like this until I had finally reached the hospital. I did as told and said to the receptionist why I was here and who sent me. She told me to go up to the 8th floor. I went to the elevator and rode up. When I got to the 8th floor, I notice that it was a cancer floor. I looked around, confused to why I was here. Yet, I went and checked in. Then, I waited some more. Finally, I got called back to a see Dr. Jones.

I went back into a room that was, well, a hospital room. It had grey everything. Grey walls, grey desk, grey table, grey table. The only color was the white sink and black chairs and computer. When Dr. Jones asked me what was wrong I told him like I told Dr. Brown. He just looks at me with a sad expression.

When I finished he looked at the computer screen then back at me. "Okay so I have an idea of what's going on. You will need to do an MIR scan. Follow me this way," He said getting up. He led me down 2 more hall ways to a room with a big machine in it. It was white and circular with a place for a person to lay on the end. I had seen MIR scans before, but it never looked so intimidating.

"So, if you can put on these for me. You can change behind the certain over there." Dr. Jones told me pointing. He handed me some hospital clothes to change into. A few minutes later, I walked over to the doctor, all ready.

"Can you please lay down on this?" He asked. I nodded and walked over to the bed type thing. "Okay so you are going to have to lay really still for about 20 minutes, maybe a little longer. What is going to happen is this machine is going to scan your brain."

I nodded once again and the doctor pushed me into the machine.

 **~oOo~**

Those 27 minutes of laying still was pure torture. I was never still since I had ADHD, so it was really hard to do. Dr. Jones told I had done a good job and the results would take another 20 minutes. So, I headed back to the room I had started in to wait some more.

While I was in there the thoughts came back to me. Why did I have to do that MIR scan? He mentioned my brain, so what could it be? I really wish I had had Thalia come with me. What's happening? And so, the thoughts went on. After another torturous amount of time waiting, I hear a knock and the door and in came Dr. Jones.

He went to sit down on the chair at the desk. He looked over his papers in silence. His face was set in stone. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, what was happening. Finally, after what seemed like the 3rd eternity that day, he started talking. Only after he finished, I wished that he hadn't.

"Annabeth, thank you for doing that MIR scan. It did confirm my thought," He told me looking up quickly. He then looked back down at his papers. "No matter how many times I have to do this, it's still really hard to do." He muttered. Dr. Jones took a deep breath and then met my eyes. "I'm sorry to tell you this but... you have brain cancer."

Those 3 words, they changed my life forever. I still couldn't process them, what he said. He continued to talk, to explain, what was happening, but I was out. It was like I was in water. I could hear, but I wasn't listening. I could see, but not focus. I couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I caught a few words like "glioblastoma", "rare"," 27% chance of", and "chemotherapy". I heard him say he was going to leave and give me time to process. Then he left with the click of a door.

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N**

 **What did you all think? Please review and tell me ways to improve. I am always looking for constructive** **criticism** **(or so my English teacher always says). But seriously, it is really helpful. Let me know if I have any punctuation, spelling, or grammar errors so I can fix them. Let me know what you like and dislike. If you have any idea to help inspire me, I always am happy to see that.**

 **I will try to update every week. It will most likely be on Saturdays or Sundays when I update. I have school (Uggghh) stuff to do which includes homework, projects, show choir, Science Olympiad, and soccer in March. I have chores around the house. I also have music lessons once a week. I will make writing a priority though since I enjoy it. But I just wanted to let you know in case I miss.**

 **Thanks for reading!  
**

 **-Anne**


	2. Chapter 2 - Caught

**Before you chase me down (no pun intended (ha ha ha (sarcastic laugh)) Sorry, can you tell I'm a bit out of it?) I have an excuse for not updating. I was sick yesterday, Monday, and through the whole weekend (which, yes, did suck). Anyways, I'll update again on Saturday.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: *Coughs *Sneezes *Coughs *has fever of 102 degrees F. *Sneezes again**

 **Disclaimer: *Turns up nose and points to the left**

 **Me: *Wheezes over to Rick "Ca-"**  
 **Rick: *Hides in coat and makes giant glass wall apear between us "I refuse to get sick!"**

 **Me: "But I onl-"**

 **Rick: "I refuse!"**

 **Me: "It's just-"**

 **Rick: "No!"**

 **Me: "Fine! I want to sleep anyways." *Stumbles back to Disclaimer "Belongs to Rick."**

 **Disclaimer: *Walks away**

 **Me: *Falls asleep on spot**

 **Chapter 2 - Caught**

 **~oOo~**

 **February 11th - Later that night**

My keys rattled as I unlocked the door to my condo. All of my best friends and I decided to buy a condo together because a) It would be so much fun, b) it's cheaper living together, and c) a condo is bigger than an apartment. I opened the door slowly, hoping the others wouldn't hear. I quietly walked into my home and managed to close the door silently. I hear the TV playing in the living room. I managed to get up the stairs before I was noticed. Just as I reached my door I hear my name being called. I turned around to see a confused Piper and an angry Thalia. I looked down shamefully and went into my and Piper's room. I hear their footsteps follow me. I sat down on my bed, staring at my hands. Piper followed suit and sat on her bed while Thalia stood standing my the door.

We stayed quiet for a while before Thalia broke the silence, "What happened?" She demanded. "You sneaking home into your room after being gone for almost 5 hours! It's 8:30 right now. And not even a word! Annie, you can't do that to us. We were worried about you. And what were you doing sneaking home? What do you have to hide? Why wer-'

"I think that's enough Thalia," Piper interrupted her rant. I grabbed my pillow from my bed and hugged it to my chest. Childish, I know, but a habit that has grown to comfort me.

But Thalia wasn't done, "Yeah? Well I don't! She was gone for 5 freaking hours, Piper?" Learning I'm dying. "And not a word. I was worried something had happened. Slinking around the house then after coming home?" Because I don't want to talk about it. "How can I not have my suspicions? Does she have a secret?" Yes. "Why didn't she want me to come with her to the clinic? How was the doctor by the way?" Horrible. "Did you two go out for lunch and chat the whole day? Did you even find w-"

"I have cancer!" That shut her up. "Okay? I was gone the whole day doing test finding out that I'm diagnosed with brain cancer. I had to do a CIR scan. Then I had to wait for the results. I have glioblastoma. I was gone because I was finding out I have 12-15 months left, most likely. I found out I'm unlikely to get it and to survive. I was gone because I found out I was dying!" I yelled. By the end tears were streaming down my face. I looked away shamefully. I could hear Piper sobbing across the room. I noticed that the others – Will, Luke, Reyna, and Leo – had all gathered by the door.

I slowly looked up at Thalia. She has been my best friend since I was 7, even though she's 2 years older than me. By now we were practically sisters. Yes, we fought and she was over protective of me, but tonight I had snapped. Her face was shocked. I could see the rare tears collecting in her eyes, threatening to spill over. In one bound I was in her arms. We were both crying. She kept whispering "I'm sorry". I'm not sure when, but it soon became a group hug. Everyone was crying and whispering "I'm sorry"s and "Oh Annebeth"s.

After who knows how long, we finally broke apart. A few of us dried our eyes. I sent a weak smile to my friends.

"Thanks guys," I told them.

"No problem, Annabeth. I think we're gonna head downstairs to get a snack. You wanna join us?" Will asked, his eyebrows scrunched in concern.

"Maybe in a bit. I'm going to shower first," I replied, already walking over to grab my pajamas. I dug around in my drawer I turned around and saw they were all still looking at me. "Go on! I'll be down in a half an hour."

Reluctantly, I could tell, they left my room. Before Thalia left, we shared a look. I gave a nod and she left my room as well.

I walked over to the bathroom connecting my and Piper's room to Thalia and Reyna's. I set the clothes on the counter and turned on the shower. I then stripped down my clothes and went into the shower. The water felt nice. The power of the drops had my hair soaked in a matter of minutes. The water ran smooth over my skin. I don't know why, but it helped clear my had and make me relaxed. It was a good refresher. After 10 minutes of clearing my head, I turned the water off. I reached out and grabbed the towel closest to me. I dried myself, then wrapped it around my body. I stepped out of the shower. Then I took a hair towel and put my hair up in it. After completing my nighttime routine – lotion, face washing, brushing teeth, that stuff – put on my pajamas. I had grabbed a grey track shirt from high school and light blue sleeping shorts. I then let my hair out to have it air dry. Pleased, walked out of the bathroom and made my way downstairs.

I heard voices coming from the kitchen, so that's where I went. Everyone had circled the island and were talking in hushed voices. When the stairs creaked under my weight, they all stopped and looked at me. I gave them a confused look before continuing down. I went to the cupboard to grab a glass for water.

"Well, are you all ready to watch a movie?" Piper asked which broke the tense silence.

"Hell yeah! I can't wait to have a movie night with my besties." Leo exclaimed putting his arms around Thalia and Reyna. Thalia shoved him off while Reyna turned her intense glare on him. The poor guy just backed away and stood next to Piper.

I rolled my eyes and went to the living room. "I say we have the boys prepare snacks tonight while us girls pick the movie." I suggest which got answered by groans of protest and another "Hell yeah!" I just continued over to the movie shelf to look for a movie, specifically a Disney movie. Finally the rest of the girls came out.

"...horror movies, no doubt. I love it when they go into a closet and the door shuts then a mys-"

"Okay, okay, okay! I get it Thalia. You like your horror movies." Piper said while covering her ears and sinking into herself. She shuddered one last time before starting to talk, "I'll have you know I like most moves except cough cough horror movies. Anyways I'm always in the mood for a good chick flick like the notebook."

"Yeah, no thanks." Thalia retorted.

"They're better than horror movies," Piper insisted.

"I agree!" Came Leo's opinion from the kitchen.

"They aren't!" Thalia stated.

"Are too!" The other exclaimed in unison.

"Are not!"

"Are t-"

"Okay ladies. Please calm down." Reyna butted in finally.

"Hey!"

"Save it Leo!" The four of us girls replied together. We turned and looked at each other. Then burst out laughing.

"Okay, now that that's over, I actually had a movie in mind." I say holding something behind my back, "Moana." It was accepted with nods and a shrug.

While the movie was loading, the boys brought out pizza. We all settled down in the living room. Piper, Reyna, Will, and myself all squished on one couch. Luke and Thalia sat on the love seat next to us. And Leo was on the floor in front of the couch on a beanbag. No one talked about what I said, although we were all thinking about it. We all ate and watched the movie once in a while laughing at Leo's bad jokes. Yet, there was this... this tension in the air. I guess it was nice, having a midnight movie with my best friends, but we couldn't pretend like nothing happened, is happening.

Of course though, we did act like the mature adults we were when the best part came on.

"SEE THE LIGHT WHERE THE LINE MEETS THE SEA? IT CALLS MEEEE!"

An hour and a half later, the movie finished. We ended up watching a Friends episode. Slowly, everyone went up to bed. First it was Reyna. Next, Will and Leo went. Finally, Thalia and Luke went up to their room. Then it was two.

Piper and I continued to sit and watch Friends until the end of the episode. Then I felt weight on the couch shift as a body moved. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Piper turn and look at me. I didn't want to talk, so I continued to look forward and pretend to be paying attention to the boring floor commercial. Piper just continued to stare at me expectantly. I had started to shift uncomfortably. Piper just smirked knowing what was getting to me.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "Ohmygosh! You are so annoying." I said, turning toward the brown haired girl.

Once I spoke, her smirk only grew. "I know," Piper replied casually.

I rolled my eyes before speaking again. "What do you want?" I asked cautiously, eyeing the girl before me.

Piper's multi-colored eyes just sparkled before grabbing my wrist and pulling me out the door. I was so tired that I just went with it. After letting go of my wrist, Piper closed the front door quietly. She then led us to her SUV that was parked on the street. Piper started the car and pulled out onto the street. I don't know where we were going, but the streets were quiet. It was 2 in the morning, but usually streets weren't this quiet. This was, after all, the city that never slept. Piper had the sun roof and windows open. The warmer February weather was welcomed by me. It felt nice against my face. I wasn't too cold because of the sweater I had on. Out of the side of my eye, I saw Piper turn the radio on. A song by the Fray started to play. Piper hummed along as she drove us to the unknown destination.

Finally I could see Central Park ahead. I turned to Piper who was only smiling straight ahead. She parked the car and I got out. Piper looked at me once before she led me onto a lamp lit path.

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N**

 **Sorry again about to updating. I promise I will post on Saturday. Also sorry about how short it is. Once again I promise Saturday's will be longer and better quality. What did you think? Please review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Anne**


	3. Chapter 3 - The List

**Here's the chapter that I promised. In this chapter, there are a few things that are most likely not 100% true. I haven't, thankfully, needed to be in a cancer area of the hospital. (Though I have been in the hospital plenty of times) That's reason if you notice anything is wrong. I have, though, done my research on Glioblastoma. So, what you read in here is true.**

 **Disclaimer: Say it.**

 **5-year-old Me: But I don't wanna!**

 **Disclaimer: Say it!**

 **5-year-old Me: I told you I don't wanna!**

 **Disclaimer: *Raises imaginary eyebrow, going for an unimpressed-parent-who-wants-their-kid-to-do-something-they-are-eventually-going-to-force-them-to-do**

 **5-year-old Me: Bu-but, but**

 **Disclaimer: Go on**

 **5-year-old Me: Thi- Oh! Just make future, well present, er future? Oh! Just make older me say it.**

 **Disclaimer and suddenly appeared Rick Riordan: *Looks at me expectantly**

 **Me: *Glares**

 **Disclaimer and Rick: *Glares back**

 **Me: *Sticks tough out very maturely**

 **Me: Fine, the characters don't belong to me, they belong to Rick Riordan**

 **~oOo~**

 **February 12th - 2 am**

Piper wouldn't talk to me as we trudged on through the park. It was dark and I was tired to notice where we were going. Soon Piper went off path and behind a row of trees. I groaned loudly when I saw where we were. Piper looked back and smiled cheekily at me. We had literally walked through part of Central Park just to end up back at Piper's car. Piper walked to her car and opened the passenger side. She reached over to turn the car on. Then she rolled down the passenger window and but doesn't pull the keys out. Instead I see her turn the radio on again and turn it up. Let it Go, a song by James Bay was playing. Next, I saw her dig in the backseat for something. She closed the door and came out with a blanket in her arms. She tossed it onto the roof of her car. Then she stepped up, onto the open window, and pulled herself onto the car. She scooched over and looked at me. Then she patted a spot next to her.

Slowly, walked over to her car. Then I repeated what I saw Piper do. Once I got settled, Piper tossed part of the blanket over my partially bare legs. Hesitantly, I looked at Piper. She was just staring off at the now busier street. Soon, she was humming along to the catchy Hmm, I thought, Happy hour at the bar must have ended. I scoffed at myself, having no clue why I thought that even though I knew it was most likely true. I had a feeling about what she wanted to talk about. I just don't know if I'm ready to talk about it. So, we sat there in silence for who know how long. We both just sat looking at the water, thinking.

After a while, Piper turned and looked at me. She raised her eyebrows, ever so slightly. I sighed and turned back to the lake. "Annabeth," She started. "Can we talk?"

"What if I don't want to talk?" I snapped. Hey! Don't blame me, I had been through a lot today.

"Well, you need to," Piper answered calmly. She turned my body so I was facing her, but I kept my eyes anywhere else than her. Carefully, as if she didn't want to break me, she moved my face and her own head so I was forced to look at her. By now my eyes - for the 3rd time that day, hell, for this year - had started tearing up. "Please?" Piper whispered.

After she muttered that word, I lost it. I collapsed into my best friend's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Piper just stroked my hair and rubbed comforting circles in my back. After a while, my tears finally dried. I stayed where I was though. Deep breaths, deep breaths. I told myself. It took a bit longer for my breathing to finally steady, when it did I sat up. Piper took my hands in hers and looked at me questioningly. She seemed to be asking if it was alright. So, I nodded once.

I took another deep breath before I started, "Okay. So, I went to the clinic near campus. I told them how I've been feeling, horrible migraines and feeling super tired. The doctor, she sent me over to the hospital. So, I walked. Which took longer and left me time to think. I started questioning myself and wondering what was wrong with me. I was also wondering why I needed to go to the hospital for some headaches. When I got signed in, they told me to go to the 8th floor. On my way up, I noticed that it was the cancer floor. But me being dumb me, I questioned why I was going there. I am so stupid! I ignored all of the signs! Dumb, dumb, dumb!" I say, hitting myself on my head.

"Hey, hey," Piper says, grabbing my hands and looking me right in the eye. "You are not dumb or stupid. You couldn't tell because you aren't feeling well. Heck, I probably would think that normally. You can't beat yourself up, literally, for not knowing." She looked at me with sadness filling her eyes. "You can do this."

I nodded before starting again, "Okay, so I went to see Dr. Jones. We talked for a little bit about how I was feeling. Then he had me do a MIR scan. God, Pipe, it was torture for my ADHD to hold still that long. Anyways, it took forever to do that. Then, to add to the torture, I had to wait for the results which took, like, another half an hour. When he came back, I knew something was wrong. Then he said those 3 words. Those 3 words that forever changed my life, _'_ _You have cancer'_ …"

 ***Flashback***

 _"Ms. Chase?"_

 _I looked up to see Dr. Jones in the door entry way. I hadn't moved from when I heard the news. He also probably knocked and I just hadn't heard._

 _"Are you ready to talk and learn more about your condition?"_

 _Ha. My condition. So, that's what it's called now._

 _"If you would follow me down the hall to another room."_

 _I got up from the chair and followed the doctor. It was like it wasn't me. Like someone else was controlling my body. It felt like I was floating, but not in the good way. The kind where your drift aimlessly. It's like you don't know where to go, you just go and follow._

 _We ended up in a room about the same size as the one before. It looked the same too. Same grey walls. Same chairs. Same desk and computer. The only difference is a board. On this board it has a picture of the human and the brain on half. The other half is filled with information on different brain cancers. There are lines connecting different papers to parts of the brain._

 _I sit down in the chair closet to the desk. Then I turn and look at the doctor, awaiting more information._

 _"Ms. Chase, as I said before you have brain cancer. The kind you have is called Glioblastoma. It arises from star-shaped cells that make up the supportive tissue of the brain. Those are called astrocytes. These tumors are, sadly, highly cancerous. They can reproduce quickly because they are supported by a large network of blood vessels. Glioblastoma is found if the cerebral hemispheres of the brain. It contains a mix of cell types. This tumor comes from normal brain cells. Therefore, they can live and invade normal brain tissue. Do you have that Ms. Chase." Dr. Jones informs me._

 _I nod, "Yeah, they can live within normal brain tissue."_

 _Dr. Jones nods as well before continuing listing off information that is deadly. "There are 2 types, primary and secondary. Primary makes its presence known quickly and is very aggressive. This is the more common kind. Secondary is slower forming, but still aggressive. It starts as lower-grade tumors but become a higher-grade. This represents about 10% of glioblastomas, usually 45 years and younger." The doctor seems to be saying the information as if it's recorded. "We don't know which you have but are most likely the secondary. You said your symptoms have been going on for a few months. Also, you have a majority of the 'normal' symptoms: headache, drowsiness, vomiting, and nausea. There are other symptoms depending on where your tumor is located._

 _"Glioblastoma is in 15.4% of all primary brain tumors. The likeliness increases with age and is more common in men than women. For treatment, you will have to go through surgery and chemotherapy. Most adults live about 2-3 years." My breath hitched at this part._

 _Great, I thought, now I get to learn my life timeline. I mentally rolled my eyes._

 _"… with radiation survive about 14 months and 30% survive 2 years. 10% of patients may survive 5 years or longer. That was according to a study in 2009. Since that was nearly a decade ago, our treatment, equipment, and understanding has gotten better, so the number has gone up." I let out an unknown sigh of relief at that news. "More good news is that patients with their MGMT gene shut off by the methylation process survives longer too. History has shown that it really just depends on the person for how long they will live._

 _"Mayo Clinic has the best treatment. You will most likely have to go to Minnesota or Florida, since those are closes. Before you go, we can do somethings here, we do have a very talented brain surgeon. We will want to remove the pressure from the brain first. So what day works for you?"_

 ***End Flashback***

"Wow," Piper breathes.

"Yeah, basically my response too." I agree looking down at my shoes.

After a bit of silence, she asked a question, "When is the surgery?"

"March 3rd," I answer quickly. "They want to relieve the pressure and get as much removed as soon as possible."

"When do you have to..."

"Leave?" I spit the word out, "Two weeks after the surgery. They want to give me enough time to recover and prepare."

More silence.

I recognize the song that's playing. It's one by Matchbox Twenty. Then suddenly Piper turns and hops off the top of the car. She unlocks the door and digs around inside. I can't see what she's doing because I don't have x-ray vision. She then climbs back up but now has a little notebook and pen.

"If you have to do all this, then you are going to have fun too." Piper decides looking at me seriously.

Confusion was written on my face when I ask, "What do you mean?"

"We are making you, and well the rest of us, a bucket list."

I stare at her blankly, not sure of what she means still.

"Oh come on! Here, I'll put the first one down. 'Have a Galantine's day with Pipes and Reyna since Thalia has a boyfriend but we can still invite her to be nice and since it's tradition'. Plus we have a Galantine's Day every year anyways. There." Piper says, showing me the list.

"Okay," I agree skeptically.

"Before we go on, I need you to think of a number."

"Why?" I question again.

Piper rolled her eyes like she couldn't believe I don't know what she meant. "you need to pick a number because that's how many things we are going to fill in for your bucket list. So, 3! 2! 1! Go!"

"14!" I shout quickly.

"Oh come on, Annabeth! That's too short," Piper complains.

I roll my eyes at her response, but answer again anyways, "Fine. How about...41 then. Just switch the numbers around."

"Okay, works for me."

"Now what?"

"Now you think about what you've always wanted to do with who."

"Hmm... Oh I know! I've always wanted to go on a road trip with all of you guys." I answer. Piper quickly writes it down. "I also want to go to Disney World with you all. Oh! Go to Greece with everyone. I thought it would be cool to go skating at Rockefeller Center."

"Okay, enough with everyone." Piper scolds.

"Have a girl's weekend somewhere hot," was the first thing that popped in my head. "Go to a Yankees game with whoever. Also, I've really wanted to go see a Broadway musical, maybe Lion King or Wicked. That also with whoever. Spend some time with Chiron again, maybe at the house on Long Island. I've wanted to go horse riding and learn to do archery or sword fighting. Backpack through Europe or go see some architecture there with everyone. That sort of goes with Greece." I list off.

"Yeah, that would be cool though," Piper agrees. "How about a boyfriend? I know you've dated sometimes. But what about firsts?"

"Piper," I groan.

"I'm serious, Annabeth. You're 23 and don't you want to have some good firsts with someone? Maybe fall in love." She wiggles her eyebrows which makes me laugh.

"Yeah, I guess," I agree and already see her writing it down, "But,"

"No. No 'buts'. I already wrote it down." Piper says.

"But what happens when I... ya know," I say sadly.

"No, I don't know. Because you are not going to die on me girlie. Not if I can help it,"

"I'm just saying. If I actually do, because you heard what the doctor said, what would happen to him. If I fall in love. I'd be devastated to leave him." I point out.

"Well then that can't happen, can it?" Piper says quietly.

"Yeah I guess not."

"So, let's say you will live longer than 5 years, what would you want to do with this boy you are going to fall in love with?" Piper asks with a gleam in her eyes.

"I would want to definitely have many of firsts with him. First kiss, first date, first anniversary, first time meeting family, first time meeting friends, first time. " I say shyly. "I would want to go the beach, an amusement park, a trip, all of the things basically I said with earlier, except the girl's weekend. But, I would still want to do things just with my best friends." I finish.

"Nice," Piper says, still writing. "I'm going to add a few things just because."

"Sure, doesn't matter to me." I reply.

"Well, this looks like a good list," Pipers finalizes, showing me too.

"Yes, it sure does," I agree.

We sit there for a bit longer. Just looking at the city around us, our home. Piper shifts so she's leaning on me.

"Thank you," I say.

"You're welcome," Piper answers, not even asking what I'm thanking her for. We have that kind of relationship. Just…knowing.

After a while longer, Piper says something that makes me smile and remember that Piper still has a girly side.

"Frick! I need to play for our Galentine's day!"

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N**

 **What did you guys think? Sorry for that long and probably boring middle part with all the information. I put that in there so you could get more educated on the matter at hand and understand it a little better. I realize that it is just straight, boring information. So, sorry about that. But was it good? What was your favorite part?**

 **This chapter brings out the Piper-Annabeth friendship that I like so much. I feel like the two should also have a strong friendship. I liked it so much in the HOO books. Did you like the bucket list idea? It's going to be incorporated throughout the whole story. I think it will add more excitement and would be something Piper would have Annabeth do. And the part about a boyfriend. I had to include that. Although it will be a few more chapters until I bring someone *wink wink* into the story. I'm excited for that part though.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Anne**


	4. Annabeth's Bucket List

**Annabeth's Bucket List:**

1\. Have a Galentine's Day with Pipes and Reyna since Thalia has a boyfriend (But we can still invite her to be nice and since it's tradition)

2\. Go on a road trip – preferably across the country

3\. Go on a camping trip – hiking, canoeing, waterfall, campfire, tents

4\. Go somewhere remote for a weekend

5\. Swim in a hot spring

6\. Go to Disney World with everyone

7\. Travel to Greece with everyone

8\. Travel to Paris, London, Venice, LA, Washington, Amsterdam, Las Vegas, Beijing, Athens, Sydney, Cape Town, Egypt, Toronto, Moscow, Bahamas, Rio de Janeiro, and Rome

9\. See famous world monuments/architecture

10\. Go skating at Rockefeller Center

11\. Have an awesome girl's weekend somewhere hot - spa days, relaxing by the beach, party, flirt, volleyball and swimming, crash someone famous' party, shop and pick amazing outfits (You're welcome – Pipes), have fun!

12\. Go to another Yankees game with whoever want to go

13\. See a Broadway musical – Either Lion King or Wicked – with whoever

14\. Reconnect with Dad and my family

15\. Go visit Chiron again

16\. Go to the Long Island Beach house

17\. Learn 2 new music instruments – guitar and piano

18\. Perform music somewhere

19\. Learn how to ride a horse

20\. Learn archery

21\. Learn how to sword fight

22\. Learn to salsa

23\. Learn 2 new languages – already know Greek so maybe Spanish and French

24\. Get a jeep

25\. Backpack/visit Europe with everyone

26\. Visit European architecture

27\. Go to all 6 (7?) Continents

28\. Go on a cruise

29\. Go skydiving

30\. Write a book or short story

31\. Compose a song

32\. Inspire someone

33\. Date someone

34\. Have many firsts – First kiss, first date, first anniversary, first time meeting family, first time meeting friends, the first time, etc.

35\. Do a bunch of lovey-dovey couple things – amusement park, a trip, beach, etc.

36\. New Year's ball drop (and kiss)

37\. Kiss in the rain and dance under the stars

38\. Smile and laugh everyday

39\. Build something permanent

40\. Live (You can do it! 3-Pipes)

41\. Fall in love


	5. Chapter 4 - Galentine's Day

**Sorry I didn't upload for so long. I've been super busy with homework and school stuff.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anything else you recognize.**

 **Chapter 4 – Galentine's Day**

 **~oOo~**

 **Wednesday, February 14th**

" _Shit_!"

I squint my eyes but imminently shut them again when I'm met with light. I groan as I turn over in my bed, not ready to wake up.

"Frick! Frickity-frick-frick."

I open one eye to see a Piper quickly scrambling to do something on her side of the room. Groaning again, I shift so I'm sitting up.

"Piper," I mumble, "What time is it?"

Piper spins around, her eyes wide with shock. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Annabeth. I didn't mean to wake you." I just blink at her. She stares at me for a minute before jumping slightly. "Oh sorry. You wanted the time... right. It's 7:38."

I continue my half-awake-half-asleep squint for a while longer. When it finally registers I groan for the 3rd time that short morning. "Why?" I whine, "Why is it so early? Today is my late day."

Piper flinches slightly, probably knowing I'd be like this. "Sorry, again. I guess I didn't really fall asleep last night."

"Again?"

"Again," She confirms, "But the good news is I finished planning our Galentine's Day." She said a bit too enthusiastic for me.

A sarcastic, "Great," was my response. I've never really cared for those kinds of holidays. I had a few boyfriends throughout high school and earlier in college, but nothing special. Plus, in my opinion, Valentine's Day was just a day for boyfriends to spend tons of money on chocolates and huge stuffed bears for their girlfriends. There was not point. And Galentine's Day? Well, Piper, sometime during Valentine's Day, would make these plans for us girls to do some cliché activity together. Not really my scene. I only did it since Piper insisted that it was "tradition".

"Oh shush! I actually made good plans this year." Cue scoff. "But since you all appreciate my ideas oh-so-much, it's going to be a surprise."

"What?"

Note: Something worse than knowing what Piper has in plan in not knowing.

"Yes, but just go back to sleep, little one." Piper said as she patted my head. "Just be ready by 6 tonight for the plans."

"Okay..."

 **~oOo~**

"Piper, come on! We are all ready." I heard Thalia call up the stairs to Piper. I was currently sitting on the edge of a chair crossed legged, reading a book – _Harry Potter_ if you must know. I looked up at Reyna who just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"One minute!" Came the response. "I'm just about done... and there!" Piper came rushing out of our room putting something into her bag.

Piper wearing a white, short sleeve shirt with a big, read heart in the middle. There was white text in the heart that read 'Love Always Wins'. She was also wearing ripped jeans with her signature red converse. Her choppy, brown hair was down with its usual feather and braid. Thalia was wearing her normal ripped black jeans, Green Day shirt, black jacket, and black combat boots. She had in her few ear piercings. Her hair was like how it always is - right above her shoulders with a few blue streaks to match her eyes. Reyna was wearing her black, Adidas joggers with school sweatshirt. Her long, black hair was pulled into a loose braid.

I was wearing a soft yellow sweater that was too big for me – it kept sliding down my shoulder. I also had on black leggings with my signature white converse. I had on a grey scarf that was lazily put on when I was cold earlier. My hair was in a messy bun that rested on the top of my head. My big, nerdy glasses rested on my nose. I was too tired to put in my contacts that I normally wear. Piper had told me, I'm not sure about the other girls, to wear something comfy yet cute. "You need to look good, but in a 'lazy, I don't care' way." Her words, not mine.

Piper looked at me and sighed, "What is your nose buried into this time, Miss Brainiac?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Harry Potter and my nose wasn't buried," I mumbled.

"Keep telling yourself that. Anyways, are you ladies ready for tonight?" Piper asked excitedly.

Sarcastic, "Yeah"s and "So much"s came in reply.

"Come on, girls! Where's your enthusiasm?" Piper tried again.

"Apparently with you," Reyna grumbled. I snickered when I hear it.

"Hmph. Well, come on anyway. It's going to be a surprise and starts at 7." Piper said turning her back to us, putting on her winter coat. She grabbed her keys and walked out of the front door. The rest of us made eye contact and followed Piper out the door.

"I call shot gun!" Thalia quickly claimed, rushing to the passenger's front car door while putting on her leather jacket.

I laughed quietly and shook my head. Piper was already in her car and had it started. Reyna opened the back door and slid over to the driver's side. I followed in after her and closed the door behind me. Piper put the car into drive and started on down the road. Thalia soon turned on the music. A Maroon 5 song, Sugar I think, was playing. Thalia crinkled her nose but didn't change the station.

About 20 minutes later, Piper announced that we were almost there. I looked around and noticed we were down town. In fact, we were on Broadway. I looked to my left and saw big buildings with musical sings on their front. My eyes shot up to the rearview mirror. Sure enough, Piper was watching me. We locked eyes. I could tell she was smiling. Soon, I was too. I laughed and let my head drop back. I looked at the roof of the car. Slowly, my eyes made their way back to Piper's. Piper's shown with happiness and a little bit of slyness. I hoped mine was showing how happy and thankful I was. I can't believe Piper actually did this. Take us to a Broadway Musical. Not only have I never been to one, but it's on the bucket list.

Thalia and Reyna watched our little exchange in silence, but their faces expressed their curiosity. I looked at my two friends then back at Piper. We had come to a silent agreement to tell them about our little bucket list later.

Piper quickly pulls over having seen an open parking spot. We all get out and look up. Piper had chosen Wicked. We were currently outside of Gershwin Theatre.

"No!" I say breathless. This was one of the most popular musicals in Broadway and Piper had managed to get us tickets on such short notice.

"I guess having famous parents have its perks," Thalia said. Piper just shrugs in reply. She motions for us to follow her inside.

We walk into this lobby area. Straight ahead there are 2 staircases going up to the left and right. On the right side was wooden ticket booths. People are lined up to get some. To the left are a few more, but not as much. On the far wall is a big booth for merchandise. There's a backdrop of the poster with the Wicked Witch in black and a side of the Good Which in white. There's t-shirts and hats hanging. There are more on the table along with other things like posters and light up wands. It's smaller than expected yet bustling with people.

Piper expertly leads us to a line. She talks to the woman. I'm still awestruck that we are here. Having lived in New York for my adult life, I've never really seen much tourist things. A few minutes later, Piper hands us our tickets and we go upstairs to the left. On the floor it's plain. There's door for bathrooms, closet, and open ones to get into the theater. Outside of the theater doors are some men to take your tickets. Then, in front of the stair case coming up from the lobby, that we are currently on, are 2 sets of escalators, one going up and one going down. Piper walks over to the escalator going up and steps on. Thalia, Reyna, and I follow like lost puppies. The 3rd floor looks the same. Here Piper leads us to a door with a "E" on top. She hands the man our tickets who rips the ends off. He then hands us each a little booklet for the musical. Then, he points us in the direction of our seats. We go down a few steps so we are right on the edge of the balcony. We each sit on our own seat.

I look over at Piper and tell her thank you. Then I look at the stage. Gosh, it's so amazing. The stage its self is empty. It has a curtain/backdrop of a map with a green glow in the middle. Above that is a huge dragon. It's black and has wings that you can tell are able to move. On each side of the stage, the walls are gears. There are some wooden platforms. On our left I can make out some stairs. It almost looks like a clock. All over the whole thing, there's soft, blue lights. Seeing the whole things, it's breath taking.

I look around and see all of the people here. There are a few families, but mainly couples. Go figure. But, it's pretty full. Then, I open the booklet. I read a bit about the musical, some background information and about the cast. I'm interrupted when the lights blink. I pull out my phone and shut it off. I see the others do that too. I reach over and nudge Piper, sending her a big smile before the lights turn off.

 **~oOo~**

"Oh my gosh. I cannot believe how good that was!" Reyna exclaims as we stand up, applauding the amazingly talented cast.

"I know right!" I respond looking at her. The show had been wonderful. The cast was so talented. It was so well produced. I just can't even describe it. It was definitely a different side to the classic Wizard of Oz.

After the curtain shuts, the house lights turn back on, we gathered up our things, turned our phones one, and made our way back up the stairs – as well and fast as we could. Once we got there, we headed for the escalator like everyone else. We finally made it to the floor below us after about 8 minutes of slow, painful moving of the people around my friends and me. When we got to the top of the stair case, my breath caught. People were everywhere and so many of them. I quickly took out my phone and snapped a picture. It looked like a sea of heads, of people.

You're probably thinking Why is the person who lives in New York City so awestruck by the amount of people? Well, the reason is because I grew up in a small community. I may have lived in big cities most of my life, but that doesn't mean I grew up in "the city". For example, I live in a condo with my 6 friends. At campus, people are in classes and I don't live there. Yes I go on the streets, but there the people are moving at their pace with space between one another. Here, it seemed like everyone was squished together, like sardines. My point being, tons of people are packed together in a little space.

After quite a bit of pushing and getting pushed, we finally made our way outside. The cool air was welcomed on my warm face – it had been hot and squished in there from all of the people. We head onto the sidewalk. I noticed it was darker now. I glance at my phone. The time was now 9:43 pm. No wonder it was dark. We walked down the street to Piper's car. We climbed in and Piper drove off.

 **~oOo~**

"Can we go to the usual before we head home?" Piper asks us.

"Seems good to me, right?" Reyna answered. Thalia and I hummed in agreement. Piper nodded and headed to our favorite place.

Only 5 minutes later we were there. Our favorite place was this little café called Olympus Café. I liked the name and thought it was cool and unique. It was on the lower 2 floors of a 5-story building – the top 3 were apartments. It was the normal grey, concrete building. There was a big sign that had Olympus Café on it. On the ground level floor, the wall was basically all windows. On the second-floor window sills, there would normally be plants in the spring, summer, and early fall.

Inside, the walls were a white washed brick. There was accents of wood like on trim. Straight ahead was a big, wooden counter that stretched to the right. The wall part was this cool accented metal. Behind it was the kitchen. It was open so you could see what they were doing. It was also a bar seating. All across the front were booths. On the left there's 2 tall tables and one short table. One of the tables sat on a little stage. Sometimes Hestia had musicians come in for live entertainment. Next to the counter and stage was this old, black, circle stair case that lead upstairs. Upstairs was this book store. The walls were exactly like the first-floor. There's lots of window for natural light. In 2 corners are beanbags, blankets, and comfortable couches. The shelves were piled with books. Since I knew the owner well, she let me check out the books like a library. It was 15 minutes from campus and only 10 from our condo. They had the best hot cocoa and milkshakes. There was a loft that was a little book store. I loved coming here to hang with my friends, study, or just relax.

Piper parked the car across the street and we all got out. The cold wind nipped at me. I hugged my sweater to my body. I had forgotten a coat when we left the house earlier. We made our way across the street and into the little café. The delicious smell of homemade pastries and books greeted us. We smiled to the owner and sat down in our usual booth. Soon, the owner, Hestia, came over with 4 hot chocolates. I smiled gratefully at her.

"So, what did you guys think of the musical?" Was the first topic to come up by Piper.

"It was so good!" Came Reyna's answer.

"Yeah, I liked it," Agreed Thalia.

"It was amazing!" I exclaimed, "The architecture of the stage. How they designed it and had it set up. The whole theater in general was amazing..."

"Okay, we get it. You're an architecture nerd." Thalia said from beside me. I smiled sheepily.

"I guess I sort of have to agree though. The stage was pretty amazing." Piper softly defended me.

"Yeah, the whole production was," Reyna imputed.

"It was definitely a different side of the Wizard of Oz," I said.

"Yeah, it was." Thalia agreed.

We sat there for a while sipping our hot drinks. Piper caught my eye. I knew what she wanted – to tell them about the bucket list. I nodded once.

"So, you were probably wondering about me and Annabeth's reacti-" Piper started.

"Annabeth's and my reaction," I muttered. It was a habit I had of correcting other's grammar.

Piper just continued, "Reaction to when we pulled up in front of the theater." Thalia and Reyna nodded their head. "So, a few nights ago, Annabeth and I had a talk. It was the day we watched Moana. After you went to bed, I took Annabeth over to Central Park. We sat on my car and listened to-"

"Anyways," I interrupted her again. "We were talking. I told her the full story of my experience at the hospital. I not going to say it again since you already know and its too long. But, Piper got to thinking about some things." I motioned for her to continue on.

"Basically, I thought it would be a good idea for Annabeth to have some fun. My thoughts were that she will be having to go through Chemo and hard times. It's going to be all bad, bad, bad! instead of good, fun, good! So, I said, 'let's make a bucket list'. At first she looked at me weirdly because I had out of now where said that. But, I explained and we thought of quite a few things. We can show you later if you want." Piper explained.

Then I took over again, "So, one of the things we wrote down was 'have a Galentine's Day' - Piper's idea, plus it's tradition. Another thing was 'see a Broadway Musical'. I had said either Lion King or Wicked. Remember this was only, like, 2 days ago. So, you can imagine my surprise when I saw Piper had managed to get us tickets to Wicked in 2 days."

"So that's why we acted the way we did when we pulled up in front of the theater." Piper concluded.

Reyna was looking thoughtfully out the window. Thalia was just staring at her drink, hand absently tracing the rim of the mug. They were processing the information, not just our reaction information, but the information of the bucket list. The information that I was actually going to die and wanted to have fun and do cool things before I do. Piper and I waited patiently for one of them to speak.

"I understand... and like the idea." Reyna spoke slowly. She looked from Piper to me. "I think it's a good and cool idea to know what you want to do."

I glanced at Thalia. I wasn't sure how she was taking this. Like I had mentioned before, we're practically sisters. I think she was realizing that this was real. I reached my head down to squeeze hers.

"I don't want to understand, but I do." She said at last, not moving. I nodded.

"I'm going to pay for our drinks and talk to Hestia." I said getting up. I had a feeling that the 3 of them needed to talk. They could relate to each other more than I could. I mean it's their best friend that's dying. For me, it's just me.

I made my way over to the counter with my little satchel. I sat on one of the stools. Hestia was washing some dishes and had her back to me. Hestia was another friend of mine. She was in her thirties but looked like she was 19.

"Anything new?" I asked knowing she would understand.

Hestia turned to face me, "A new - well, it's actually an older book but we just got it – Rick Riordan book. I think it's called something like Perry Johnson and the Olympians. I read it a few years back. Easy read, but definitely recommend it." She finished.

I smiled gratefully and headed up the stairs. The books were in alphabetical order, so I went to the "R"s. Soon, I found the book that was recommended. I read the back and nodded, happy with the new find. I made my way back down stairs to pay for the drinks. I set the book down on the counter to dig in my wallet for cash. I handed the money to Hestia and she just looked at it.

"No, take it. I will not put up with this each time. I'll take your treat twice a month like we agreed, but not with my friends." I scolded her. I've been coming here for over 3 years twice a week, at least. Hestia and I grew close and within that first year, she insisted that I shouldn't have to pay every time I come since I was such a loyal customer. I just told her that I should. She wouldn't hear about it, so we came to a compromise. She would treat me to a free drink twice a month and I could check out any book.

Hestia sighed and took my money. We talked for a bit after that. I asked her about her Valentine's Day and she asked me about mine. We talked about my school and her business. I was about to tell her about my cancer, but the girls came over. Sure enough it was time to go. I said goodbye to Hestia and we left. The 4 of us piled sleepily into Piper's car. About two blocks later, I realized I had left my book on the counter in the café. I told Piper to pull over. I quickly jumped out and ran back. I felt my checks and nose get pink from the cold. But, soon I was in the warmth of Olympus Café.

I rushed in and smiled weakly at Hestia who was looking at me in amusement. I grabbed my book. I backed through the door and turned around in a rush only to be knocked down. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I was in a rush and didn't see where I was going. I'm," I looked up and grey met green. The green eyes weren't normal. They were bright, almost emerald, but they had hints of blue that made them look sea green. I don't know how to describe them. They're an amazing color, swirling with emotion. "Sorry," I breathed out.

The man I ran into looked about my age. He had those green eyes. His hair was a raven black and messy as can be – windblown mixed with bedhead. He had a sharp jaw line and chiseled facial features. He was a whole head taller than me, probably 6'1"ish. He had a lean and muscular built. He was smarter than me by wearing an actual coat. It was unzipped and his shirt was blue. He was wearing jeans and white with black striped Adidas sneakers. We stood looking at each other for a while until I remembered that I basically ran out of the car with no explanation. I jumped a little and my eyes grew wide when I remembered.

"I'm so sorry that I ran into you. I need to go," I said moving around him. I started running toward Piper's car. I looked behind me to see the strange man still standing there. He bent over to pick something up. He straightened out and turned around, towards me. Then, I looked back forward. I quickly got to Piper's car that was still, thankfully, parked there. I hurriedly opened the door.

"I'm sorry I ran off. I forgot something at the café," I quickly explained while buckling in.

Soon we were driving off again. I couldn't help but look back toward the café, silently wondering about the man. Little did I know then what an important role the mystery man would have in my life or the book that I forgot.

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N**

 **So here's finally the fourth chapter. I'm sorry that I didn't update for a while. I've just been super busy with school and homework. Soccer starts soon and I have a few big projects coming up, so I won't be posting that often. Once again, sorry about not updating, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I mean it's 3,931 words. I think that's the longest chapter yet.**

 **What did you all think? I thought I could hit 3 birds with 1 stone in this chapter (Yes, I'm aware that the saying is actually '2 birds with 1 stone'). I got the Galentine's day and explaining the bucket list to Reyna and Thalia. I also had them start the bucket list with not only Galentine's day but also going to a Broadway Musical. Then I introduced their hang out place and got a sneak peak of the mystery man (I'm sure you all know who it is).**

 **So, for the musical I've actually been there. This summer my grandma took me to see Wicked. I tried to describe it how I remembered. As for that little bit on the people, I had to throw that in there. When we were leaving, it was packed. People were pressed together all trying to get out. On the top of the stairs, it literally looked like a sea of people and I took a picture. First of all, I'm not used to that many people in one area. Second, it's a different kind of packed than on the streets on NYC or even in the Theatre.**

 **Olympus Cafe is obviously not a real place. I described and created it to how I would want an awesome hang out cafe place to be. It's sort of the perfect fit for Annabeth too. i mean a sick book store in a loft with a delicious cafe down stairs. I described it to be a sort of rustic modern maybe. I don't really know, I was watching Fixer Upper earlier and maybe that's where I got my inspiration from.**

 **Review, review, review!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **-Anne**


	6. Chapter 5 - Underwater

**Hey, hey, hey! Guess who's back from the dead? Sorry that I haven't posted in, like, a month. Well, I'm back now. I do have my reasons, but you probably want to read the long, overdue chapter. So, here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own characters, only plot.**

 **Chapter 5 – Underwater**

 **~oOo~**

 **Friday, March 2nd**

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

 _Scratch. Scratch-scratch._

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

 _Click-clack._

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

I let out a big sigh.

 _3:56._

That's what the clock read, 3:56 pm.

I had 4 minutes left of this class. We had to take a pop quiz in my Architecture Around the World class. It was on the different types and where they are from. It was easy and I had already been done for 15 minutes.

I looked around the room. Students were frantically scribbling answers on their paper, trying to finish before class ended. I tapped my foot impatiently and let out another sigh.

I forced my gaze back to the unwavering time the clock showed.

 _Only 4 minutes left_ , I reminded myself, _Only 4 min- oh! 3 minutes left._

I looked at my teacher in the front of the room while playing absently with my hoodie strings. She was writing something on the board, ' _Read pages 79-165 in the Architecture of Greece book_ '. I rolled my eyes. I already knew the architecture of Greece like the back of my hand. I had started reading about this stuff in 6th grade, when I was 12. Greece was especially interesting to me, so I learned as much as I could about it. I glared at the board, not wanting to read over 50 pages this weekend.

I turned my glare back on the clock. Another minute had passed, thankfully. I quickly looked over the packet of paper in front of me. Of course, though, I had already done this about a million times. My converse was tapping out an unfamiliar rhythm in the quiet room. My ADHD seemed to be getting the better of me right now. I guess the boredom and excitement was making it worse than normal.

I looked to my left to see the person next to me glaring at me. I smiled sheepishly but didn't stop the tapping of my foot. My gaze flittered back to the clock, unharmed by the glare, which now read 3:59. I stared at it and the moment it turned I jumped up from my seat. I quickly grabbed my backpack and quiz. I hurried down the few steps to the front of the room. I tossed my paper onto the teacher's desk and all but ran out of the room.

I continued like this – walking hurriedly and trying to avoid people – for about 5 blocks, down to Olympus Café. I'd been coming here every day for the past 2 weeks, ever since Galentine's Day. I didn't want to go home with everyone, especially with what's coming up tomorrow. Plus, a little part of me, and I mean tiny, wanted, hoped, to see that man again. So far I had no avail.

These past few 2 weeks have been weird. I've been getting really tired lately. I've also been doing the same thing for 17 days – get up, go to school, go to the café, go home, sleep, repeat. It's like I've been in a trance – things keep happening around me, but I don't move. It seems like I'm underwater sometimes. Voices get muffled and I get absorb in my head. I've been thinking about many things – the play, my bucket list and what to do next, tomorrow, the green-eyed man. A lot more than I care to admit, I find myself thinking about the mystery man. It's hard to explain but I feel almost _drawn_ to him.

As I opened the door to the familiar café, a little bell tinker above me, announcing my arrival. I was hit with the amazing and familiar smell – books and coffee with homemade pastries. I walked over to a little booth by the window, my booth. I looked out the window at the busy street of New York City. People walked hurriedly, trying to get to where they needed to on time. Cars sped down the street, taxis ignoring almost every basic rule of driving. Hestia soon came over with my usual, hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin. I smiled in thanks to her. I took a sip of my drink and got out my homework for the next week since I was going to be gone. I pulled out my phone and earbuds. I turned on music and put them in my ears. Soon Maroon 5 was drowning out the sounds around me.

Only an hour later, I had to take a break. I stretched and took out my sketchbook. I opened to a new clean page and started drawing. I wasn't even sure what I was drawing, just that I was. Suddenly my pencil came to a stop and my eyes widened. I looked around me quickly to see if anyone was watching. I slammed my book shut and stuffed it into my bag. I shook my head and went back to work trying to get the image out of my head. You see, I had drawn something, _someone_.

It was the mystery man's face and head, and this sure wasn't the first time I had drawn him it.

Over the next 2 hours I worked. I had finished 3½ of my classes. But, it was getting harder and harder for me to concentrate. My thoughts kept drifting to tomorrow. I didn't want to think about it, but it was inevitable.

I have cancer and I'm going to have surgery tomorrow.

 **~oOo~**

When I got home latter that night, everyone was watching a movie. I had finished most of my homework and I wasn't in the mood for a movie, so I went up to my room. I dropped my backpack on the floor by my bed. Then I fell, face first, onto my bed. I didn't have the energy to move, so I didn't. I stayed like that for who knows how long.

I felt the left side of me be move down, telling me someone was there. I grunted but didn't move. Someone laughed softly, Piper – I knew her laugh because it is so pretty and familiar. I finally turned over to look at her. She gave me a sad smile. When she opened her arms for me, I whimpered quietly. I scramble to sit up. I leaned on her and she just wrapped her arms around me.

"Shh," She soothed me. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, shh."

I rested my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes. It was comforting to me.

"Piper?"

"Yes?"

"You'll come with me, right? Tomorrow I mean."

"Of course, Annabeth. I wasn't planning on doing anything else. Now close your eyes and go to sleep!" She scolded me softly.

I let myself relax in relief when I hear that I wasn't going to be alone tomorrow.

"You're going to need your energy for tomorrow."

 **~oOo~**

When I woke up light was streaming through the window. I glanced at the clock and my eyes all but bulged out of my face. It was already 10:30 and I had overslept. Piper must have thought that I needed my rest though. I quickly scrambled out of bed. I grabbed some leggings and an old high school track sweatshirt. I changed out of my pajamas. I ran into the bathroom and quickly did my morning routine – brush teeth, wash face, and throw my long, curly hair into either a bun or pony tail. I didn't wear make-up because a) I didn't have time, b) what's the point? and c) I'd probably end up poking my eye out trying to put on mascara and couldn't tell the difference between foundation and concealer.

I slipped on my white converse and headed down stairs. I grabbed a granola bar and cup of milk for a quick breakfast. I checked the time again which was now 10:42.

"Piper?" I called out.

She was supposed to come with me to the doctors and I haven't seen her yet.

"Yes?" She seemed to materialize on the stairs looking as pretty as ever.

In her choppy, brown hair were a few braids and a feather. She was wearing her usual snowboard jacket. Under it was a army green shirt. She had on a few necklaces that hung down onto her chest. She was wearing dark jeans with brown combat boots.

"Let's go. The appointments at 11:15 and we need to be there 15 minutes early," I informed her. With that she grabbed her car keys and we headed out the door.

The drive didn't last too long, considering it was midmorning, but it was a good 20ish minutes. We had to drive around the hospital parking lot 3 times before we found a place to park.

As we walked into the building, my carefully controlled nerves came undone. I was super nervous for the surgery. I tried not to think of all of the things that could go wrong. I just had to tell myself that these were professionals and knew what they were doing. Even so, it was hard to calm down. As we walked through the hospital it was like I wasn't there. Everything seemed to be muffled and slow, like I was underwater again. It was like I wasn't in the hospital but at the bottom of a pool.

Piper lead the way to the elevator. We went up to the 8th floor, the cancer floor. I went over to the receptionists' desk to check in. Then Piper and I went to sit and wait.

Silently Piper reached her hand over and squeezed mine. I turned and smiled gratefully at her.

"Annabeth Chase?"

I looked up to see a nurse with short brown hair waiting for us in the door way.

"You are going to have to do a quick prep for the surgery. Follow me into the room please." She told us and started walking down a long, white hall.

Everything in the hospital seemed to be white - the walls, floor, desks, chairs. It was unnerving.

We turned into a room. In there was Dr. Jones. I went in and Piper followed close behind me. The doctor told us what would be happening, but I was only partly listening. Then I was led into another room to change into some hospital clothes. It was an ugly white dress with grey dots and had an open back. I changed quickly and left the room. Then I was told to follow Dr. Jones into the surgery room.

Before I went in I looked back at Piper. She tried to give me a reassuring smile, but it looked sad. This couldn't be easy for her either. Watching one of her closest friends go in for a difficult brain surgery to get her cancer removed.

I turned back around and went into the white room. There was a blue hospital table in the middle. Above it was big, adjustable lights. On the right was a wall of cabinets and tools. There were also a lot of computers. To the left was big machine pieces. One was a place for the doctor to go behind and use tools. Next to it was a TV with a close up image of the bed. This was to see what was going on inside of the patient, inside of me. There was the surgeon and 3 other nurses in the room to help her.

I've got to admit that seeing it all here was scary. I squeezed my eyes shut, took a deep breath and counted to 10. When I opened my eyes, I walked over to the table. I got onto it and laid down. I heard some voices, probably talking to me, but I wasn't listening. The last thing I remember was seeing a hand placing a plastic mask over my face and I was soon tasting and smelling a horrible scent.

Then it went black.

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N**

 **Sorry that this chapter was uploaded so late. It's been just about a month. I've just been super busy lately. I'm going to write as much as I can when I can. Then I'll try to update twice, hopefully more, a month. Soccer started and I have that every day. We are going to be starting 2 huge projects in school – a big map, the monster map, for my Global Studies class and a PBL that includes all of my classes. I have normal homework on top of that. I also have music stuff. So yeah, I'm pretty busy.**

 **Anyways, what did you think about the chapter? You got a little bit into the past "2 weeks" of Annabeth's life and what she thinks of the mystery man – which, I'm guessing, isn't a mystery to you. You got a little bit of the Piper/Annabeth friendship again. Sorry that the preparation for the surgery was so small and short. I didn't really have time to research much about it. I had a surgery once – I was 3 though so... I did search surgery rooms so the description should, hopefully, be accurate. Also, the hospital Annabeth is going to NYC doesn't exist, at least to my knowledge. I don't know if there is a hospital on 37th street and has an 8th floor for cancer and a Dr. Jones working there.**

 **So, I was trying to write for the next chapter and it turned out to be one of the climax scenes that won't happen for a long time. I don't know how it happened it just sorta did. I trying something new to write and I guess I got carried away. Seriously though, I spent all of Saturday afternoon from like 3-7 writing that part. It's 12 pages too. I'm actually proud of it but will probably have to change things as I go on.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **-Anne :)**


	7. Chapter 6 - Friends

**I can explain...**

 **Disclaimer: Do you really think I'm Rick Riordan?**

 **Chapter 6 – Friends**

 **~oOo~**

 **March 3rd**

I opened my eyes only to have to squeeze them shut again. I was in a bright room. It seemed too bright to be morning. How late did I stay up last night? I wondered but I couldn't remember. I opened my eyes again, slowly this time.

I was in a room with off white walls and bright florescent lights. Everything reeked of generic cleanliness. To my right was a recliner with a sleeping Piper in it. There was a door on the far end of the right wall. On the wall in front of me was a cupboard on the wall, a computer next to it, and counter with a sink. Thrown across the top of the counter was a bag and some clothes. To my left was another door on an out bump that took up 2/3 of the wall farthest from me. There was a window in the other space. The generic blinds were down but opened letting the sunlight into the already bright room. There was a TV in the corner of the left wall and the one facing me. To my left was a table which had wheels on the bottom. On top had a cup of water and a few papers. On either side of my bed were tables – one had flowers and the other a lamp. Then I noticed where I was.

I was in a single sized bed with cheap, blue sheets. There was a plastic bar at the end and on either side of me. My bed was adjusted to be sitting partly up. I looked down at my arms on the top of the bed – each had a tube in them. I followed the tubes to my right. They led to a machine – an IV machine. Next to it was another big machine. There was a screen showing squiggly lines – my heart rate - and numbers. Below it was a basket that went around the pole. It had a few things in it that I couldn't tell what. Two rubber covered cords connected to the machine. My eyebrows pulled together, confused.

 _Why was I in a hospital room?_

I looked around, trying to find clues – something, anything – that would give me answers. My eyes landed on a card next to the flowers on the bedside table. I picked it up and read ' _Annie, we all know that you did great! Sorry that we can't be there for you and your recovery, but school is still – sadly – going on. We were thinking about coming after school. But don't stress, we'll each come visit at different times so we don't overwhelm you. Piper said you were still sleeping the day away. See you soon! - Thalia and the other weirdos. Will, Reyna, Luke, and Leo the Bestest Ever:p'_

 _Recovery? Overwhelm me? What did I do great in?_ I didn't understand anything that Thalia had written. I quickly reread the card and everything came rushing back.

 _The surgery._

I don't know why, but suddenly my head started hurting badly and I felt tired. I didn't know what to think or do – about anything – so I followed my feelings. My head was still hurting even when I slipped into another dreamless sleep.

 **~oOo~**

The next time I woke up the TV was on and it was darker. The only light came from the lamp next to my bed. I looked to my right expecting to see Piper again, but I didn't. I looked around and saw the door to my right was open. I saw that it went into the hall. I looked down and saw a familiar brown boot in the way which kept it from closing.

Then I heard talking. I recognized Piper's voice and a stranger's. It must be a nurse.

I turned my tired gaze to the TV. A Star Wars movie was playing – IV, A New Hope, if I was correct. What? I know my movies.

A few minutes later, Piper came back in. She looked surprise to see me awake. She held up her finger, signaling for some time, and opened the door again. I heard her calling for someone and a second later a nurse came into hospital room.

"Hi Annabeth, I'm Kayla and I'll be your nurse for today." The nurse told me. Her dark hair pulled into a ponytail. She also had chocolate brown eyes and a pretty face. Her light skin was only showing on her face and arms. She had on light blue scrubs.

As the nurse walked over to the computer to log in, I saw Piper move so she was sitting in the chair again. As the nurse logged in, she asked me some questions – name, date of birth, what I remember, what I knew, what was happening and so on. She then moved on to take my vitals. Kayla told us that everything seemed on track for after a surgery and then left.

Piper and I stayed quiet for a while. Then, I turned my questioning gaze one her. She sighed before moving to sit on the edge of my bed.

"You probably have a lot of questions," Piper started.

I gave her a "duh" look and nodded once before stopping. My head was killing me.

"But let me explain slowly," She finished.

This was going to be annoying.

"First of all, you're probably wondering about the card the gang left us. After you went into the surgery, one of the nurses came out and explained a few things to me – how you'll be tired, your head will hurt, you will be sore, et cetera. So, being the good friend I am, told everyone else about this. I figured you would probably need a little bit of space when you first wake up. But, I let them see you an hour after your surgery so they could see for themselves that you're not dead. But they agreed to come back tomorrow.

"About that, you're also probably wondering why you feel so tired and why your head hurts so badly. Well, you've had those cancer cells going in you for a while and, believe it or not, your head might have had a lot of bad headaches, but it got... what the right word? accustomed to it in a way. The surgery removed all of that pressure so, as the doctors explained it, you will feel the release of pressure but empty in a way, I guess..." Piper trailed off a little getting too absorbed in her own thoughts.

"Anyways, those symptoms are just the after effect of the surgery. You will probably be really sensitive to noise, movement, and light for another day or so. The doctors want to track you for a little bit, so we have to stay here for another 4 days or so." Piper explained.

My heart just about melted when she said "we" instead of "you". I means so much to me to know that I'm not going to be alone through this.

"Thanks," I choke out. My throat is scratchy from not having drank anything for-

"What day is it?"

Piper gave me another sad smile before answering, "March 4th and the time is about 11pm."

I gave her a grateful smile before drifting into a sheer sleep.

 **~oOo~**

When I woke up again, it was to multiple, quietly loud noises. I heard the door accidentally slam shut which was then followed by some choice words, a smack sound, and more colorful language. I cracked a smile as my eyes slid open. I found my best friends looking at me with hopeful expressions. They must have not wanted to wake me.

"Sorry about that," Will, who was wearing a yellow shirt with some kakis, said first.

"Yeah, if Mr. I-do-everything-loud-and-my-way would have been a little quieter, you wouldn't have woken up." Thalia stated her opinion.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault. You were the one who slapped my head," Leo grumbled rubbing his sore spot.

In response, Thalia reached over a pulled back one of Leo's suspenders – the ones he always insisted on wearing – and let it fly back with a loud _Snap!_

I made eye contact with Reyna who just shook her head at their childish antics.

I looked over my group of friends and noticed absences.

"Hey, where's Luke? And where did Piper go?" I asked, scanning my eyes around the room as if they were hiding somewhere.

"Luke had to work and Piper went home to shower while we stayed with you," Was Reyna's simple answer.

"Oh," Came my oh-so-smart reply.

I guess I shouldn't have expected to see Luke. I mean, he's usually working and when he's not he has school or is with Thalia. I barely see him at home the way it is. I was a little surprised to not see Piper, but I understood. She needed to shower and change her clothes.

"So, what do ya wanna do?" Leo asked while tapping his foot.

"Uh..." I gave him a confused look and gestured to my body.

"Oh. Right."

"I guess we could play a board game or cards or something." Reyna suggested.

"Ooo! I know, truth or dare!" Will all but shouted.

"No!"

"Why?"

"Ugh. Why this game?"

And of course Leo's loud "YES!"

"Well, I think we all know that we are going to be playing it." Will said anyways.

I sighed and shifted my position – carefully – in bed. Smiling to myself I thought with a little laugh, _what did I do to deserve such friends?_

 **~oOo~**

I looked up when I heard the door creek open. I saw Piper, frozen, in the doorway. Well, I couldn't really blame her. It was quite a sight to see. Right now, no one looked sane, not even me – although that could have been from surgery less than 48 hours ago. Will had decided to go first and fired the shots right away. He dared Reyna to just wear her underwear – bra and, well, underwear – for the rest of the game. Reyna then got revenge on Leo and Thalia for their pranks and made them switch clothes. Leo was dared to do Will's make-up blind folded. Thalia was the first to do me. She dared me to let Leo do me hair and make-up. I ended up with a tried-smoky-eye-but-looks-like-black-eye-face look. And my hair, that's a different story. I then dared Leo to run around the halls in a bra – no shirt but pants – while "singing" Party in the USA. Of course I had everyone record it too. This had carried on for about 2 hours. And only 40 minutes earlier we gave nurse Kayla a near heart attack from what was happening. Having Leo "flash" her probably didn't help either.

That's what Piper walked into, in a brief explanation.

"Piper!" Will called, running up to her and grabbing her hand. "You're just in time. It's your turn."

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N**

 **Hey... So, um, yeah. I'm actually not dead.**

 **I know I know I know! It's been 10 weeks – jeez that's a lot longer in print than in my head – but I have good reasons.**

 **First of all, a week after I updated last, I was in the hospital. I ended up in DKA – diabetic ketoacidosis. It wasn't the worst case I've had, but still. Then I had soccer until the first weekend in May. I also had school and a bunch of end-of-year projects – monster map, a PBL, writings, presentations, homework, etc.** **I also have to do stuff at home. My little brother broke him are 3 weeks ago and my dad had surgery. I had camp for a week - which was the best thing EVER! - and am going to have more. I've hung out with friends too.**

 **On top of it all, I've had some writers block for the chapter's I'm on. I have written, it's just farther up in the story. I also know that this chapter is kinda sucky, but I promise, promise, promise, the next is going to be soooo much better. I'm also getting excited for some Percabeth and other ships and yeah. So you do have some stuff to look forward to.**

 **I truly am sorry about updating and writing. I promise that I will TRY to be better, but we all have something or another going on. But as I go on in the story – AKA towards the stuff I like and am excited for, I'll be able to write more and better.**

 **Please review you opinion, suggestions, thoughts, rants, anything and everything. Now I'm rambling too. See?**

 **Okay, bye.**

 **-Anne**


	8. AN

**AN  
Hi...**

 **So, yeah...**

 **It's been a while.**

 **Okay, I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really x1000000 sorry.**

 **I'm just going to tell you guys the truth.**

 **I've lost my inspiration. So, I know where I want to go with this story but I've... lost how to get there. I've had my spurts of inspiration, but I've been having a major writers block too.**

 **Also, I've been going through some tough times. I've been feel kind of depressed lately. I don't know what's going on with me to be completely true, I just know it's not, well, fully me. So, I need to take care of that.**

 **Of course writing helps me, but not the stress to publish by a certain time. I will keep writing, I promise. I'll also upload once in a while. It might not be this story though, but something different. I want to write whatever I feel inspired to write and want to write. This is supposed to be fun and a stress reliever not an "adder".**

 **So, I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm calling a hiatus.**

 **I need a break and don't want anyone to be disappointed. I feel horrible for doing this, but I've got to. You have to keep yourself healthy first and foremost, everyone does. So, that's what I'm doing. And let's be honest, this story has already been on hiatus for too long without an "official" saying.**

 **But I do want to share with you guys somethings though. I put in a bit of the next chapter along with somethings of 2 story ideas I had.**

 **-a-**

 **Chapter 7 – Normal?**

 **~oOo~**

 **March 18th**

It had been about 2 weeks since the surgery. I finally got to go home yesterday. The doctors wanted to monitor me for obvious reasons. It got quite annoying and boring because I felt fine. Well, most of the time. I was thankful though. They had wanted to hospitalize me when they found out I had cancer, but decided against it for some reason. They would have made me stay even longer, but Reyna helped convince everyone I was doing better. Plus, she said she would personally drag me here if I acted differently or didn't feel or look well. My head hurt a little, but not as bad as before. I was doing fine mentally and physically, although, my friends would beg to differ.

For the past few weeks, all of them have been fussing over me, Piper especially. It's gotten pretty annoying. The hospital wouldn't have let me go home if I wasn't. I mean, honestly, I'm fine.

Right now, I was trying to catch up on my work. But it turns out that isn't one of the best things to do when you, get back from the hospital, especially if you have ADHD and dyslexia. But, I was trying my best. No way was I going to let my brain cancer get in the way of me graduating this year. Nope, not gonna happen.

Now don't kill me, but the doctors told me to take it easy now that I'm out of the hospital and done with the surgery, but I can't sit still. I just want to finish this year out strong. I want to continue my life and do amazing things and become an architect and so much more. Also, I physically can't because of my ADHD. I know that I have physical limitations – and apparently psychologically too – because of my cancer. But it's killing me, literally, just sitting here doing nothing. I mean, if I'm gonna die, go out with a bang, right?

What's even worse though is not being able to talk to Piper or Thalia. I want to talk to them, but I don't want to worry them anymore. I could talk to one of the boys, but Luke's never hear, Will's a doctor, and Leo deals with machines, not people. And those 2 are my best friends. I suppose I could talk to Reyna, but never really go that close and don't "do" sentimental.

I let out a big sigh and rest my head against the wall. I have too much going on in my head to be focusing about homework. Did I really just think that? Dang, I've never heard me, Annabeth Chase, say that. Then again, I've never had cancer.

 **~oOo~**

I finally gave up on my homework about an hour or so ago. I still have a ton, but just needed a distraction, a change. So, where did I go but my ever trust Hestia's. Her café is a safe haven for me.

I had brought some designs with me. Sketching helps me think and calm down. Plus, I had to design a building that was inspired by Roman architecture for my History of Architecture class. Before I did that, I ordered my usual – hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin – and was going to read To Kill a Mockingbird for a little bit. It's one of my favorites and reading always helps me calm down.

While I waited for my order, I visited with Hestia for a little bit. I didn't want to talk about the surgery, so we just talked about some normal things. Today was slow - I was one of the 3 people in the café - so we talked for a while. We were just in the middle of saying that there should be a coffee place/bookstore hang out area at all universities when the bell to the door rang. I looked behind me to see him.

The mystery man.

 **-a-**

Not too much so it can still be a surprise.

 **Here's the new story ideas.**

 **Opposites Summary**

Percy and Annabeth were best friends. Were being the key word. The older they got, the more they've grown apart. When forced together in many awkward and unique situations, they'll realize how true the saying "Opposites Attract" is. AU and OOC. (It's really cheesy I know, but give it a chance.)

So basically the were inseparable, but they became separated. Life has a crazy way of splitting people up, yet showing just who belongs together. **(The first chapters didn't make any sense to post a little bit. Sorry, but I hope this gives you an idea of what it's gonna be like :P)**

 **My other story**

 **Across the Street (I need serious help with the name)**

Everyone has that voice in their head. That's only one of them, the strongest one. The weaker ones are quieted, but are still there. What happens when your character's strongest voice gives up and the next takes over?

 **(Sneak Peak)** Annabeth Chase is known as: proud, thoughtful, intelligent, brave, smart, athletic, beautiful, intimidating, strong, courageous, considerate, right, know-it-all, goodie two shoes, nerd, pretty, jock, geek, and many more things that I do not have the time nor space to write.

Yet, people at her high school have always – and I mean everybody – known her as smart.

She was thoughtful and very considerate. She always had a plan. And a backup. And a backup for the backup. She always trusted her gut. It never led her astray from her goal. Become successful.

Annabeth's family never had to worry about her. They always, always, knew that she'd do the right thing. She was always responsible, respectful, kind, patient, thoughtful, smart, caring, hardworking, and just overall good. She never drank, partied, did drugs, hang out with the wrong crowd, or worried about boys. Well, for the most part.

She never worried about boys until she met him.

• Ω •

It was any normal day and Annabeth was enjoying the outdoors.

She been out for a bike ride around her neighborhood. It was beautiful, as any June day is, and not overbearingly hot for it was only the beginning of the month. Tall, full trees line the side of the roads curving around the community. The sky was the perfect blue with fluffy, white clouds floating along. A gentle breeze blew at the leaves, causing shadows to dance and sunlight to flicker.

In the center of the district was this big park. A large field, a little bigger than a soccer field, stretched across. Full, green grass filled the space making it look pretty and comfortable. A ways away, a hill stretched downward, creating a tree filled valley. A stream wove its way around. Large trees stretched upward, covered in green leaves.

As Annabeth got closer to the park, she decided to listen to music. Carefully turning on her playlist, Annabeth peddled over to the grassy area. Just as she set her bike down, a Fallout Boy song started to play. She walked a few steps away and lied down on the soft grass. Staring up at the blue sky, Annabeth let the music distract and calm her. And just as her eyes were slipping closed, a loud noise caused them to pop open.

Sitting up in place, Annabeth's eyes searched the road for the disturbance. Her eyes followed the sound and soon saw motorcycle rounding the curve. Her eyes narrowed on the machine and driver. She watched as it got closer and closer, the sound increasing. As it neared her, the driver seemed to slow down a bit, as if wanting to get a closer look.

Annabeth was curious as to why there was this strange person with a motorcycle driving around. She lived in a quiet suburb of New York on Long Island. Not many people came out this far unless visiting or they lived here. So, Annabeth did the logical thing and was analyzing this mysterious driver. As they got closer, she noticed it was a he. Still curious and very confused, Annabeth fixed her glare at his darkened helmet where she thought his eyes would be. He slowed a little bit - or maybe it was just the time - as he passed her. They focused on each other, and only each other. As time sped up again, the driver turned back to the road. Annabeth though she might have seen a little smirk on his face.

Who is that guy? Who does he think he is? She thought in anger.

Shaking her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts, she laid back on the grass listening to the music. Her eyes slipped closed and the serine atmosphere came back. If she wouldn't have fallen into her little trance, she would have noticed that the motorcycle's roaring had stopped. If she would have looked back, her eyes would've met the entrancing green.

 **Okay, so there's the sneak peaks of my writings ig.**

 **Please let me know what you guys think of everything. Tell me ideas and inspirations for _Chances_. Give me name ideas for my new stories too. Once again, sorry for calling hiatus, but I need to. **

**Also sorry if some of this makes no sense. I've very sleep deprived right now and apparently become sarcastic when that** **happens** **. It's hard to tell with sarcasm when it's typed because you can't see a person's face and hear their voice.**

 **So, sorry and thanks, ig :/**

 **~Anne :)**


End file.
